Shades of Grey
by Bloodmane
Summary: A new pony has arrived in Ponyville, one showing no signs of childhood so many ponies enjoy. One hiding a dark secret, a past nopony should have to live with. A path nopony should have to follow. Sudden friendship problems are occuring with the mane six, what could this mean?Rated M for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everypony, just want to let you know this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate it if you didn't judge me too harshly. Also, I was planning on using an OC semi-based off of me. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ENCOURAGED!**

**DISCLAIMER: All of the ponies in this fanfic (excluding OC's) belong to Hasbro.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

It was a quiet in Ponyville. There were small amounts of clouds scattered about the night sky due to the laziness of some weatherponies. There was nopony to be seen on the streets.

Exeption, one pony. He was stumbling into the town. Fading perfectly into the shadows, exept for a streak of crimson in his somewhat wild mane.

His movements were slightly erratic as he staggered over to a apple-marketing stall and curled himself up underneath it. He was shivering even though it was warm and humid that particular night.

He laid his head down and fell into a fitful sleep.

Fire engulfed Nightfall's home as he scowled, his coat ablaze. He walked away seeming not to notice the screams coming from the inferno that lay behind him. The old wooden manor cracked in the flames, then collapsed in upon itself, trapping Nightfall's victims inside the house.

Suddenly, a thick southern drawl cut into my nightmare. "Now what're yall doin' under mah apple stall?"

My eyes shot open and I went to a standing position only to knock I head against the underside of the solid stall. "Aghhhh!" I yelled in pain.

"It's okay, yall don't worry youself. I ain't gonna hurt'cha."

This was my first chance to get a good look at the pony, between the sun and pain blinding me. The mare had an orange coat, blonde mane and wore a dusty stetson on her head. She also had a cutie mark of three apples on her flank, but I always tried not to focus on mare's flanks.

"I ain't seen ya round here. You new? Ah'm Applejack by the way." She stated.

"Yes, I got here last night and took refuge under your ummm... buisness. You see, It didn't sit well with me asking ponies for a place to stay." I explained with a nervous smile.

Even though it was fairly early a line had formed at Applejack's stall. "Well, I'd certainly talk to you longer, but under the circumstances," she nodded at the impatient ponies in front of her. " But why dont'cha head over to the Library and see if Twilight will give yall a place to stay?"

I was unsure about this pony's plan. Where I had come from no one would ever let a stranger into their house. Even so, I would try. " Thank you, I will go and do that... but where exactly is this library?"

"Oh! Mighty sorry, all ya need to do is go down past Sugarcube Corner, take a left and then stop at the large oak tree." She then turned and started to talk to a customer. In which I guessed I was dismissed, and started to follow the cowpony's directions.

Minutes later I could see the library in the distance, I was happy because I had noticed that ponies were staring at me. As I approached the library I heard yelling. "SPIKE! If you dont get down from there right now and take your -OW, bath I will force you -OW to!"

I knocked on the door, a few seconds later a lavender pony awnsered it looking enraged. " Sorry, bad time, can you come back later?" she started to shut the door in my face but I put my hoof in the way.

"It's okay, I heard the commotion from down the street. Would you like help?" I said quickly.

She opened the door to allow me inside. " That would be - GREAT, WHERE DID HE GO NOW!" She said as she turned around.

I looked past her, there were books all over the floor looking like they had been thrown around. " What happened?" I asked her in a confused tone.

Her mane was dissheveled as she whipped her head around. " My dragon Spike refuses to take his bath because his crush hugged him." Her teeth started to grind as she said menacingly, " I am going to turn him into soup when I catch him."

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as I stepped back in horror." Y- you have a dragon?!" Just then something darted up behind me and I yelped, jumping several feet up in the air and hanging onto the side of a bookshelf.

"GOTCHA!" Yelled Twilight as she grabbed the dragon around the middle. I fell back onto the floor in a heap when I realised it was just a baby dragon. Twilight looked over at me and giggled, holding a still struggling Spike around the middle.

I got shakily to a standing position and glared at the pudgy assailant in Twilight's hoofs. I then turned to her, " You could've at least told me he was a baby..." I said with a frown. I thought I was going to come in here and save the day, not get jumped by a purple replitle closely resembling a pillow. Twilight put a hoof up to her mouth, trying to supress a laugh at my sake. " I was going to, he just got there first." She said with a grin.

I looked over to her. "Ha ha and all, but one of your friends sent me over here to ask for a place to stay. She was orange, her name... what was it, it was Apple something." I said with a thoughtful look. "OH! It was Applesmith! How could I forget!" I exclaimed enthusiastlicy.

Twilight nearly fell over laughing, she laughed for a minute or two before she said. "Applejack, you mean Applejack."

"Oh, that too." I said with a sullen expression on my face. "Just so I don't suffer anymore added embarresment, your name IS Twilight right?"

She was turned towards the bookshelves, trying futiley to replace tomes to their original position with her magic. "Yeah, Twilight Sparkle, Librarian, Protege to the Princess, all that fun stuff." She said in an almost bored monotone.

I was a little intimidated to say the least, knowing that the mare in front of me had spent a fair amount of time with a pony most considered to be a GOD! "Oh- ummm. Applejack also said I should ask for a place to stay." I said with mild akwardness.

Twilight looked at me. " Oh! Of course, I'll show you to your room." She looked down at the grumpy dragon in her hooves, he had given up on trying to escape. "Uhhh- actually, I'll be back in just a second." She said as she rushed up the flight of stairs seemingly built into the wall.

I looked around, the room was full of bookshelves exept for some modest recliners in the far side of the room. Seeing nothing better to do, I trotted over to a bookshelf and looked through the titles on the spines of them. Spotting one that looked interesting I pulled it out, dusting off the cover. I had loved this book as a foal. Giving a satisfied sigh, I opened _A Hitchhiker's Guide to Equestria. _

Around forty-five minutes later, I heard somepony come practically galloping down the stairs. "Ohmyohmyohmyohmy... I'm so sorry!" Twilight came around the corner. " I completely forgot you were here while I was giving Spike his bath! Then I fell asleep... and I'm so sorry!"

I got a laugh out of how dissheveled she looked. Her pupils were dialated, she mane was a mess, and she had an akward gait from galloping down the hallway. "Oh, how long has it been? I lose track of time when I read." I flashed the book cover then glanced up at the clock."Oh, I see why you are in hysterics." I managed to get out between laughs.

She glared at me. "I'll show you to your room now," she huffed. As I trotted past her she mumbled. "Hysterics, I am NOT in hysterics..."

We walked along a hallway, the only space in the house not dominated by books. Instead, there was at least twenty pictures of her, and I would guess her friends. I looked over at her and saw her looking at a picture with a smile on her face.

I walked up behind her to examine the picture. Her and her friends were making faces at the camera while a cyan pegasus was flying upside down while staring at the camera. A yellow mare was off to the side, she had a nervous look in her eyes, but she made the faces just as much as everypony else.

Twilight seemed to notice that we had stopped, and as she started to trot down the rest of the hall at a brisk pace she said. "Sorry, better times.." She turned, "This is your room. Mine is across the hall if you need anything, and down there." She pointed to a door."Is the bathroom." She had a slightly far off look in her eyes, almost as if she was looking through me. "Do you have any questions?"

I hadn't spent time in a stranger's house before, so I wasn't sure whether or not to raise my hoof. I decided against it, "You mentioned 'better times' earlier. What did you mean?"

She sighed. "Me and my freinds used to be really close, lately we havent been hanging out that much, we've been getting into arguments more and more, and just getting a wedge driven between us in general. I just don't want to see the day when we're no longer friends..." Her eyes were getting wet, tears pooling in them. She hid her eyes with her hooves and started sobbing silently. Tremors wracking her body.

I wasn't sure what to do, I'd never been in this situation before. I cautiously sidled over to her and wrapped my forelegs around her neck and let her cry into my shoulder. I was very uncomfortable. All I knew was that I had a weeping unicorn that I barely knew in my embrace and I was... warm... warm and fuzzy.

She sniffled and broke the embrace. "Thanks, I needed that." She opened her bedroom door and walked inside. But before she could close it I got in the way of the door. "You'll be okay, right?" I said with a concerned look on my face.

She looked me dead in the eye and said. "Yes, I'll be fine." Before closing the door in my face.

Having been standing too close to the door, I stepped back, rubbing my snout. I turned around and looked at my door, contemplating going inside. I decided against it, instead going down the hallway and back the way I came. I was going to explore Ponyville for a bit and then come back to the library.

No sooner had I stepped out of the door then a quivering... mass of pink practically tackled me, I fell onto my haunches and ended up staring into pink eyes the size of Luna's moon."Ohmygoshareyounewwhatsyourna mewhereareyoufrom!?"

I looked at her in fear as she started to... float. "Uhhhh... what to the what now?" I said very cautiously as she stared at me, with a smile that shouldn't even be possible on her face.

"NevermindIhavetogogetyourpar tyready!" She said as she floated away. I watched her in disbelief. Then rubbed my eyes, looked and cursed." What...The...Buck..."

I tried to continue on with my day normally. Which turned out to be harder to do than I previously thought. I got odd looks from ponies I passed by, and I could tell that they were purposefully avoiding me.

As I passed by one mare and her filly she hissed, "Don't make eye contact." To her filly.

I immediately rounded on her and practically yelled. " WHAT'S SO MESSED UP WITH ME THAT YOU'RE AVOIDING ME LIKE DEATH! I HAVEN'T SAID OR DONE ANYTHING TO INTIMIDATE YOU!"

She stared at me, jaw agape. "Meep." She said before grabbing her filly and galloping away.

I then rounded on the crowd. "WHAT?!" I yelled and they almost all galloped away immediately. Except for one small unicorn. He pointed at my flank, "Y-Your cutie mark." Before getting dragged away by a larger stallion.

I looked at my flank, I never had thought about how my cutie mark would affect other ponies. It was basically a skull made out of fire. I had never thought about how to explain it to other ponies without giving away my secret.

I shivered feverishly and trotted off towards the library. Luckily, the streets were deserted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I'm happy to still be writing, it's one of the better things in life. Getting prepared for Hearts and Hooves Day... Being prepared as in stocking the house with entertainment for staying in all day. OH.. I did make a few changes to Twilight's house last chapter, I hadn't really noticed her bedroom being visible. Thanks for reading!**

** Anyways, here comes chapter two! If you want a disclaimer you can check the 1st chapter. **

I had arrived back to Twilight's home/library thingy. Swiftly shutting the door behind me to close me off from the outside. I leaned with my back to it, my temples throbbing. Not really sure as what to do next, I decided to check out my room.

After walking down the short hallway, I went to the door and slowly opened it, taking in my surroundings. There was a large bed against the wall to my right. On the opposite side of the room there were, as you can guess. Bookshelves, chock full of dusty tomes and children's books alike. There was a new looking dresser in the corner of the room.

Having no luggage, I walked over to the bed and flopped on my face, sighing into the pillows. Flipping over onto my back, I gazed up at the ceiling.

I was laying on the bed, lost in my thoughts when I heard shouting coming from downstairs. I quietly crept over to my door and opened it, sneaking down the hallway. Once I got almost to the stairs I stopped, back to the wall and listened.

"That's the third time this week!" Twilight shouted angrily. "You've gotta stop crashing through my roof or you've gotta start fixing the holes!"

A voice that sounded like it had been overused shouted back. "I already told you! I will fix them after practice, it's not my fault that you fix them before I get done!"

I peeked around the corner, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane was standing in the middle of the room, not too far away from a pile of debris. Near her stood a red faced Twilight. "The last time you did this I waited all night for you to show up, guess what?! You never did!"

I had decided I had heard enough arguing for one day and stepped out onto the stairs. Faking as if I was asleep, rubbing my eyes blearly.

The cyan mare's eyes immediatly shot up to me. "Heeeyyy Twilight, I didn't know you had a coltfriend." She said wryly.

Twilight whipped around almost instentaneously. "HE'S NOT MY COLTFRIEND!" She yelled. Shocking me enough that I completly forgot about my sleepy disguise.

The rainbow maned pegasus stepped back in shock at the display of ferocity that Twilight showed.

Twilight was breathing heavily, chest heaving. " Just fix the hole!" She said as she stormed past me up the stairs, bumping into me slightly.

After she was gone, I was left standing on the stairs. I looked at the pegasus, who had already turned away to pick up some of the mess. Then I looked back down the hallway at Twilight's door, which had just shut with a resounding slam.

When I turned my head back around, the cyan mare was staring at me with questioning eyes. On one hand, I was hurt that Twilight had reacted that badly to the suggestion of me being her coltfriend. It felt like a burn, but one that I was used to. I looked the pegasus in the eye. "I'll be right back." Then I turned around trotted down the hallway.

As I reached Twilight's door I heard the sounds of things being thrown around. I realised it would be no use knocking, so I crept in quietly making sure that Twilight didn't hear me.

She must be very angry. I saw her in the middle of the room, horn glowing and various items flying around a high velocitys. Spike was cowering under the bed, his fat hindquarters sticking out from under it.

Dodging anything heavy or sharp, I made my way to Twilight. Reaching out my hoof, I put it on her shoulder, causing her to jump nearly out of her coat. She whipped around, teeth grinding, mane sticking up in various places.

She glared at me. "I'm not ready to talk yet."

"All I ask is that you apologize to her because-"

"NO,YOU WANNA KNOW WHY-" She looked away with a forlorn look. "Look at me, I'm yelling at you and I dont even know your name..."

"I'll only tell you if you go apologize to her." I said, seeing this as the only way to get her to make peace with the rainbow maned pegasus in the other room.

Twilight gave me a look that made me fear for my life, but complied, Walking out of the room and leaving the door slightly ajar.

Feeling triumphant, I pulled the door open. But while crossing the relatively short span of hallway I heard shouting. "Oh no..." I said as I galloped down the hallway.

Coming to a skidding halt at the top of the stairs, I heard Twilight yell. "DON'T BOTHER SPEAKING TO ME...** EVER... AGAIN!**" At the pegasus, flying out of the new hole she made, leaving a rainbow trail behind her as she left.

Turning around, Twilight saw me on the stairs. Almost literally smoking. I couldn't take it anymore, it had been after me all my life. "EVERYWHERE! BUCKING EVERYWHERE I GO THIS SHIT HAPPENS!" My left eye twitching, I said in a much more contained voice. "I don't want to listen to what you OR she did! I want you to STAY in this house until I come back!"

"But-" Twilight began.

"NO, I'm going to resolve this BUCKING problem and you are going to stay here!" I shouted.

Twilight glared daggers at me but nodded, sinking into a armchair with her hooves crossed.

I jumped off of the stairs and burst out of the door, leaving it open in my wake. Not noticing the pink mare I had just bowled over along with paper bags scattered all over the ground.

I searched the sky for any sign of the pegasus, seeing nothing I galloped down towards the market. Not caring that ponies were practically diving out of my way.

Finally after getting to the edge of town, I stopped by a pond to catch my breath. I heard a loud, '_thud... THUD...__THUD.._'

I went to look behind the tree to find the exact pony I was trying to find slamming her hooves into a punching bag. I cleared my throat *Cough*" You got something you wanna say?"

I ducked as a cyan hoof swung towards my face. I stood up and tackled the mare to the ground. "Look, I'm not here to get my ass kicked! I want YOU to tell me what the BUCK happened back there!"

She glared at me, then suddenly put her hind legs inbetween me and her and kicked me off. I got ready to hold her down again but she simply walked over to the tree and leaned against it.

"Fine, I started to talk to her. We argued, and after she called me Rainbow Crash, I got angry and called her _' The Princess' Favorite Pet'_! Sure, I bucking told her I didn't want to talk to her again! Celestia! My bucking FRIENDS!" She shouted angrily.

I was in an all out rage. "FRIENDS?! AT LEAST YOU BUCKING HAVE FRIENDS! WHERE I COME FROM TALKING TO ANYONE BUT FAMILY COULD MORE THAN LIKELY GET YOU MURDERED!" My coat started to smoke, then a wisp of teal flame shot across my ashen coat. The rainbow maned pegasus' eyes widened in horror at the sight of me, now fully on fire and my eyes beginning to fade entirely to a crimson red. "I CAME HERE TO GET AWAY FROM THAT! BUT WITHIN MY FIRST DAY THE SAME THING HAPPENED!" I continued in a much deeper voice.

The mare was now sitting on her haunches, sheilding her eyes from me. My coat abruptly went out and the color of my eyes receded back to the iris. I stood in a circle of blackened grass. "I'm so sorry for that..." I said as I approached her. She franticly backed away, eyes full of fear.

I fell to my haunches, there were no words for how much I hated that part of myself. "Hey, what's your name. I won't hurt you, I promise." I cooed softly.

"R-Rainbow Dash... fastest flyer in all of Equestria." She said, still obviously frightned.

"I'm Nightfall." I said, still trying to get her to calm down. "Hey, it's getting late. Can you get home on your own."

She nodded, not looking to sure.

" Okay, I would like you to come by Twilight's house tomorrow so that we can work this all out. Can you do that for me?" I said softly.

She nodded, getting up shakily and testing her wings. As she started to fly off I called out, "Rainbow!"

She flinched, but turned to look at me, hovering in place.

"Please don't tell anyone about that.." I said, casting my gaze downwards.

"O-Okay. See you tomorrow then." Rainbow said, flying off slowly.

I turned and started to walk back to Twilight's house. Lost in thought.

When I got to the library and opened the door, I was greeted by almost the entire town screaming "SURPRISE!" in my face. I was shocked to say the least, I peered across the room to see Pinkie Pie trying vainly to talk to Twilight, who was still slouched in the armchair.

I walked past, tapping Twilight on the shoulder. As she looked up, I said, "Do what you want, but be here tomorrow." To which her face brightened from the scowl she preiviously had been wearing.

I then continued up to my room, ignoring the partygoers. As I stepped inside my room I slammed the door behind me with the words. "Not in the mood..."

** Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. Have a happy Hearts and Hooves Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey Everypony! I got writer's block for a while and had to work that off. I also forgot to mention my editor, Craziercookie. He's a personal friend of mine and a aspiring writer as well. It'd be appreciated if you could check out some of his work.**

** Anyways... On with the chapter!**

I sat up in my bed, not fully aware of my surroundings. I stumbled to my hooves, feeling disorentied. I had a feeling of throbbing behind my eyes, as though there was something trying to get out of my head.

_'BUURRP!'_

"There goes the throbbing." I muttered to myself, turning around to face my tangled bedsheets. Disregarding them I walked over to my door and opened it, staring down the dimly lit hallway. I felt the need to preserve the quiet of the house, walking as quietly as I could to the stairs.

I forgot about being quiet as I smelt the aroma of pancakes wafting up the stairs. I galloped down the stairs, making a beeline for the source of the smell, tripping over my own hooves a couple of times. As I laid eyes on the mountain of pancakes I nearly fainted out of happiness. I hadn't really eaten yesterday, which was something I was used to. But the sight of so much food made me forget all manners. I jumped into a chair, and holding my knife and fork, looked for the pony I should love for the rest of my life for creating such a wonderful thing.

Then Spike waddled out from behind the mound of pancakes. "Ooookay, not going to happen." I said disappointedly. Then my face brightened, "Hey Spike, there's nopony else behind there?"

"If there was, I didn't see them..." Spike said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I waaaass!" Said Pinkie Pie happily, jumping out from behind the pancakes. Before bouncing over to the window and out of it. Followed by Spike's and my shocked eyes and dropped jaws. After she was gone, we looked at each other, then at the pancakes, then at the... closed window.

"Soooo, Twilight will probably be up in a few minutes." Spike said, still trying to shrug off what just happend.

"Uhhh, yeah. Is it cool with you if I go take a shower or something?" I said with a questioning look.

"Yeah, there should be a towel in there." Spike said, picking up a pancake and inspecting it carefully before stuffing it into his mouth.

I sighed as the water swifltly worked it's way through my fur and mane in little streams, every once in a while hitting a sore spot. Carefully grabbing a lather off of the shelf next to the tub I massaged my back and chest, working up to my neck and washing my legs.

After a few minutes of the relaxing shower I hopped out, grabbing a towel as I did so. Peering at myself in the foggy mirror I vigoursly shook my head, causing my mane to go a bit wilder, I took a little time to seperate the maroon from the dark tangles. Feeling good about myself at that particular moment, I flexed. Grinning idioticaly at my imaginary pecs.

Reaching behind me and opening the door, I whirled around. _"ALL THNGS HOLY DON'T KILL ME!"_ I screamed, dropping to the floor with my hooves over my eyes after nearly running into Twilight right outside the bathroom door. I wasn't used to living with ponies after a day, and in the quiet I quickly forgot they were there altogether. Feeling no sensation of... well, death I peeked out from behind my hooves to see Twilight, mane frazzled, and eyes staring at me with a VERY concerned look.

"What..." Twilight said, confused and looking slightly scared."What did you say?"

I started to compose myself, not fully aware on what I had said. When I realized what exactly had come out of my mouth, I clammed up, my eyes going wide and my ears flattening down to my head while my jaw clamped shut. I peered cautiously at Twilight, seeing that she had the same expression made me sure that she hadn't put two and two together. While trying to come up with a quick excuse to tell her I heard a knock at the door. "That'll be Rainbow!" I said joyously, happy not to have to relive that portion of my life.

Twilight's expression immediatly turned from one of concern to one of anger at hearing Rainbow's name. She turned to say something to me, but I had already brushed my way past her and down the hallway to let the pegasus in.

"Heyyyy, come on in!" I said with a warm smile directed at Rainbow Dash while at the same time directing a nervous gaze at Twilight, who had just arrived at the top of the stairs, obviously trying to mask anger.

Rainbow shuffled in nervously, standing just inside of the doorway for means of a quick escape. I knew this strategy well. "Soooo, I kinda wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling, and breaking your roof, and ... calling you the Princess' Pet." She said nervously, running a hoof through her mane absentmindedly.

I looked at Twilight from over Rainbow's shoulder, seeing her still trying not to yell and pleading silently with my eyes. "Oh alright..." Twilight huffed after looking into my eyes for a moment. "I accept your apology, and am sorry for calling you Rainbow Crash. I should've been more considerate, you have been my friend since I came here after all."

I was quite literally beaming, which rarely happened. I had patched up a friendship with relative ease, as opposed to breaking one up. I backed off with a blush as I realized in my exitement I had pulled both of the mares into a hug.

"Sooooo... do you wanna come watch some tricks I'm gonna go try out?" Rainbow said akwardly, looking down at her hooves.

"Nah, I've got some stuff I need to do, maybe tomorrow." Twilight said, turning and starting to walk up the stairs to her room.

Rainbow turned to me with a questioning look. "I've got alot on my mind right now..." I said, messing up my mane with my hoof.

"Suit yourself." She said with a shrug, as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

I then went to the stairs, when I was about to venture to my room I remembered that I was hungry. Seeing the still large stack of pancakes on the table, I trotted over to it. Even though they were cold by now I proceeded to stuff my face.

Hearing the gentle 'click' of a door shutting upstairs, I looked up to see Twilight staring at me. Sitting down in a chair, I patted the portion of table directly across from me, mouth still too full to talk.

When Twilight sank down in the chair across from me with a questioning look, I gulped down the wad of pancake in my mouth. As she opened her mouth to say something, I cut over her. "Nightfall... My name is Nightfall." To which she gave a suprised face.

"Ookay, so Nightfall. Where do you come from?" Twilight asked as though it were just a simple question.

My face darkened. "Why do you ask? Is it your buisiness!?" My eyes flickered for a moment, the crimson irises expanding and then retracting immediatly as I saw the look of hurt on Twilight's face. She opened her mouth to say something, her lip quivering for a moment, but I cut over whatever thought she had wished to make known. "I-I'm sorry. I just get really defensive..." I trailed off, lost in thought. Did I trust this pony enough to tell her this? But the same fuzzy feeling from yesterday cut into my thoughts, giving me the courage to tell her about my life and face the consequences. With newfound resolve, I said. "Get comfortable, It's a long story.

"I'm from... well, it gets hard to explain... even though I've never done it before. Let me start over?" I asked with a sheepish smile which quickly turned back to a frown when Twilight nodded, eyes affixed on me.

"Picture yourself as a foal, in a place full of chaos and murder, a place where every step will have to be calculated or it could bring you closer to death. One that you can trust nopony other than family, sometimes not even then..." I trailed off, seeing the absolutly mindblown look on Twilight's face, slack-jawed, eyes just staring at me blankly.

"It's a place of no escape, there's only one end for anypony there.." I finished in a monotone.

"B-B-But how did you get out then?" Twilight said, either not beliving me or just scared of me.

Feeling defeat, I decided to just tell her the truth. "I didn't. I'll always be there mentally. It's like torture... It BUCKS YOU UP!" I yelled these last few words, causing Twilight to flinch and tears to start pooling in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Twi." I said blankly, coming up with the nickname out of thin air. Looking down at the floor, eyes forlorn, I waited to be kicked out... or yelled at... or something.

I didn't expect to be embraced in a hug... not that you could really call getting tackled by an emotional mare a hug... But it ended up as one. Me sitting on my haunches, unresponsive as Twilight cried on my shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry!" She would say between massive sobs. Which confused me, why would anypony be saying sorry about something they didn't do. Everypony I even knew before would probably laugh, then kick my flank for my display of emotion.

I sat there, lost in my thoughts as Twilight cried on my shoulder. Mainly criticizing myself at the knot in my stomach while holding this mare in my embrace. Every once in a while, my mind would flicker to something random. Like what were cello bowstrings made of. Or how much a baker's dozen was. But it always flicked back to the lavender unicorn in my hooves, who had now stopped crying, just simply resting her head on my shoulder.

Abruptly she stood up, eyes puffy from crying. "I've got to write a letter." She stated as she trotted to her room.

**Twilight's P.O.V**

I sat at my desk, trying my hardest to not picture the finer details of Nightfall's life. I had not even heard of a murder in Equestria since Princess Celestia came into power. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard of a pony in Ponyville passing away since last winter.

It was hard to even contemplate what kind of life this pony had lead before coming here, he seemed.. Well, normal... Albiet a few scars here and there. He had acted like a normal pony, "Could he be lying?" I said to myself.

No, the look in his eyes while he talked. It was a look of terror, he couldn't _possibly_ have made that look up. She decided she would trust him, for better or for worse.

Seeing a quill lying across the room I decided what I needed to do.

**Nightfall's P.O.V**

I had moved up to my room a couple minutes earlier. Before actually closing my door, I hear Twilight talking to herself in her room. Giving a chuckle that was quickly silenced by my thoughts I proceeded into my room.

Laying upon the bed for a few minutes I started to fidget, drumming on the bedsheets. Finally, out of sheer bordeom I stood up and started to bang my head on the bedpost.

While I was doing this, I thought of alternatives to hurting myself for enjoyment. I could go out to a resturaunt, or read, or go to the pond! I stopped hitting my head, and swiftly walked over to the door and yanked it open.

I trotted about halfway down the hallway before remembering Twilight. Pivoting on one hoof I trotted down the hallway, slowly stopping at Twilight's door. With a deep breath I calmed myself, then knocked softly on the door.

After about a five second wait the door was pulled open, revealing Twilight. There were a couple of drops of ink on her hooves and her horn was glowing, I guessed she was carrying something. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah... Something like that is hard to take, considering the life I had." Twilight said, eyes looking over my shoulder.

"Yep..." I said, studying her face, quickly changing the subject I said. "So, what'cha doing?" I said, staring at the aura on her horn.

"Wha- Oh, I'm writing a Frendship Report." Twilight said, slightly put off.

"Oh coo- A what?" I said, having absolutely NO idea whatsoever what friendship report was supposed to be.

Catching my drift, Twilight quickly stated, " It's a letter to the Princess decribing something interesting that happened to or with one of my friends."

"Oh, is it about the thing between you and Rainbow Dash?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight's ear twitched, displacing her mane slightly. "Well kind of..." She gulped, "It's also about you." She looked away as if I would be angry.

I was confused, normally I'd be yelling at this point. But I wasn't mad in the slightest at this lavender mare. I started to muster up some anger to preserve my reputation, but had a second thought. Giving a sigh, I said as softly as I could "I'm not angry... but all I ask is that you not mention my well... rant earlier."

Twilight looked me full in the eyes, and nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

Remembering my earlier goal I said as I lifted my hoof, observing a small spot of dirt. "Actaully, I was going to head to a little place I found the other day. Just kinda wanted to make sure you were okay before I left.

Twilight had turned around, floating a peice of parchment in front of her face, reading it carefully. She adknowleged my comment by a subtle nod of the head.

"Okay then... See ya Twi!" I said, my mood brightening as I practically galloped out of the door and down the hallway

It wasn't long before I had arrived at the pond, the peaceful blue water making small ripples as I threw stones into it, thinking over my day. Every once in awhile I would glance towards the punching bag.

Finally, after resting a bit. I clambered to my feet and trotted over to the punching bag, hyping myself up with stress and anger. Finally, after a minute of standing there, scowling, I threw a vicious hook at the bag, making it swing on the tree it was attached to. I followed up with several short jabs, a left hook, and finally, I spun around and bucked it with all of my strengh, causing the whole tree to bend slightly.

I kept at it for several minutes until I was completly out of breath. Only then did I take the chance to lean against the tree to allow myself to catch my breath.

Feeling the dull pain in my hooves from not putting anything on them before I worked out. I shook my legs and stood up, walking over to the pond I sat down on my haunches, staring into space.

Eventually I noticed someone calling out to me, I turned around to find the farmer pony from my first day looking at me with her hooves cupped around her mouth. She cantered over, plopping down beside me, "So how are 'yall doin today?" She said, looking out at the water.

Not wanting to worry someone I barely knew I awnsered, "Fine, how about you?"

She looked away from the water and away from me, "Not so good, we're gettin just bout overworked at the orchard, the harvest is really big this year."

I thought about it for a second before answering. "Well, I'm looking for a job... I'd be happy to help out."

She looked at me with a grin on her face. "Well that'd be great! When can ya start is my only question!" She pulled off her hat, staring at it with happy eyes before putting it back on her head.

"Uhh- I don't have anything to do... so tomorrow I guess." I said akwardly, running my hoof through my mane.

She almost jumped to a standing position, "See ya at eight!" She yelled, running off.

** Hope ya liked the chapter! I'm looking for ideas, so feel free to send me a PM with any ideas you might have for the story, it's not for sure that I'll use it though. I'll send you a reply anyhow!**

** Brohoof to all my bronies out there! /) **


End file.
